


翻龙覆宇2

by xueshan12



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueshan12/pseuds/xueshan12
Kudos: 34





	翻龙覆宇2

吃晚饭的时候白宇问管家：“李叔，一龙的那个什么颁奖几点开始？”  
管家立刻说：“我去问一下。”  
倒是送菜上来的张姨接得快：“晚上七点半。”  
白宇夹了一小枝花菜，还没送进嘴里，闻言笑道：“还是张姨知道的多。”  
张姨怪不好意思地笑了笑，说：“白爷又开我玩笑，我知道什么呀，闲来没事的时候看看电视打发时间罢了，今天晚上是金龙奖，好多明星呢。”  
白宇便问道：“张姨看，这次一龙能不能拿奖呢？”  
张姨连连摆手：“我懂什么，不敢乱说。”  
白宇笑说：“我看能。”  
张姨也点头，说：“网上都说龙少爷能拿的，他上半年那部电视剧播得特别好，可能是最佳男配。”  
白宇手里捏着个榴莲酥，笑道：“你还说你不懂，这不是讲得头头是道。”  
张姨笑眯眯地不再接话，说：“我去端汤来。”  
白宇转头对管家说：“李叔，你去找找直播，我一会儿要看。”  
管家应了一声出去了。  
======  
八点多钟的时候白宇慢慢悠悠来到电视跟前，屏幕里一身红裙的女主持和西装考究的男主持正在你一言我一语地顺台词，张姨一边往桌子上放果盘一边分神瞅着电视，见白宇进来，她喊了声“白爷”，便要退出去。  
白宇心情不错，说：“没事张姨，在这儿看就行。”  
张姨笑着抿了抿头发，说：“我回屋看吧。”  
白宇说：“这个屏幕大。”他又瞥了一眼电视，两个主持人还在喋喋不休，大概是讲了什么笑话，现场一片哄笑声，白宇问：“现在是哪个环节啊？”  
张姨说：“正要颁第三个奖，好像是什么技术奖。”  
白宇问：“一龙是第几个呀？”  
张姨说：“他那个还早呢，大概是中间偏后的时段。”  
白宇了然地点点头，说：“你在这儿吧。我出去走走，快到他的时候找人叫我。”  
张姨点头道：“您去吧。”  
======  
大概九点钟的时候管家来找白宇，进了屋里看到张姨和平时给她打下手的阿红都在，都专注地盯着电视。  
管家咳嗽了一声，两个人才注意到白宇来了，阿红赶紧就要走，白宇摆了摆手，说：“都不用走，人多看着高兴。李叔，你也坐。”  
他在最中间的软椅上坐了，张姨对他说：“这个奖就是了。”  
两个颁奖嘉宾报了获奖提名，屏幕上开始迅速播放几个提名演员的作品片段。  
回顾的朱一龙的角色是个古装青年，他身着宽大的月白底竹叶纹长袍，长发挽起在脑后收了个髻，绑了条天青色的发带，光洁的额头没有一丝碎发遮掩，完全是大大方方坦坦荡荡的俊朗外貌。零碎的小片段里他时而微笑时而狂怒，还有一幕眼中噙泪，泪珠在眼眶处盈盈闪光将坠未坠，特意给了个慢放大特写。  
看来倒是都知道他眼睛好看，白宇想。  
“这演的是个什么角色啊？”他问。  
张姨回道：“是个书香门第大家族的小少爷，特别聪明，还很儒雅，最后当了丞相。”  
白宇点点头。角色还挺符合这人的长相。  
“可惜没和女主在一起。”阿红像是回忆起了剧情，忍不住补充道。张姨在旁边轻轻地怼了一下她的胳膊，提醒她不要在白爷跟前乱说话。  
白宇不会为这种小事介意：“哦？为什么没在一起？”  
“因为太完美啦。”阿红说，“男主是女主的，男二是我们的。”  
白宇第一次听到这种说法，忍不住笑出声来。  
几个人对话的空里，嘉宾说完了过场词，正紧张兮兮地宣布最后的结果：“获得最佳电视剧男配角奖的是——”  
“朱一龙！”两人齐声喊出了这个名字。  
台下顿时响起了热烈的掌声，镜头及时切换到坐席里的朱一龙。他和那部剧的男主坐在女主的左右两侧，等待的表情有些紧张，名字被宣读出来的那一瞬间，朱一龙一下子  
笑起来，眉眼弯弯，煞是生动。  
家里的张姨和阿红也都高兴地鼓起掌来。  
朱一龙从座位上起身，拥抱了同样起身祝贺的女主，并非常绅士地在她的脸颊处落下轻轻一吻。  
这一幕被镜头捕捉到，顿时现场的掌声和欢呼声更热烈了，张姨和阿红却都迟疑地僵住了动作，小心去观察白宇的表情。  
白宇没什么想法，只是留意了一下那套晚礼服穿在朱一龙身上的效果，果然如他当时所想，完全勾勒出了年轻人的身体线条，文质彬彬，气质萧疏，青松翠竹一般。他很满意。  
朱一龙在台上语气诚挚地感谢剧组，感谢好友，他语速向来不快，在致谢中偶尔夹杂两个小笑点，引得台下众人会心一笑，倒是十足的儒雅端方世家公子模样。他感谢了一圈，末了扶了扶胸口的领结，正色道：“最后，我还要特别感谢一位在我人生中至关重要的先生，没有您就没有我的今天，谢谢。”说罢深深鞠了一躬。  
白宇有点意外地扬了扬眉毛，他还是有这种自信的，这个人说的就是他。  
张姨说：“白爷说龙少爷能得奖，果然就得了。”  
白宇笑了笑，说：“是他自己争气。”说罢站起身来。  
张姨等人一见这架势，知道他是不打算再看了，也都站起来，利落地收拾桌椅。  
======  
白宇走到院子里，发现今晚月光很好，早些时候的云不知何时飘散开了，温柔皎洁的清辉铺洒下来，给这个布置了花花草草的小院儿蒙上一层银色的纱。  
轻柔的凉风吹拂着，更清减了整一天积累下来的疲劳倦怠，白宇心情不错，趁着月色在院子里打了一套太极拳。  
快收尾的时候他感觉到有人进来了，但来人规规矩矩地站在小院门口的阴影里，没有任何打扰。最后一个收势做完，白宇长呼了一口气，来人才从阴翳处走出来。  
是朱一龙。他甚至还穿着那身晚礼服。  
白宇说：“怎么又来了？”  
朱一龙眉眼一弯，笑得格外乖巧，他把右手提着的一个小盒子捧起来，说：“那家酒店的南瓜酥特别好吃，我觉得白爷肯定喜欢，就想着赶紧给您送一份。”  
来得倒是真快，白宇想，从刚才直播领完奖，到现在也不过二十多分钟，应该是下了台就直接赶过来的。但他还是摇了摇头，说：“不是不让你来吗？我的话你都不听了。”  
朱一龙靠近过来，低眉顺眼地说：“白爷，我错了。”见白宇没再说什么，赶紧把盒子打开，“您尝尝，还是温的呢。”  
白宇见里头整整齐齐地摆放着四个精致小巧的南瓜酥，便捏了一个出来，浅浅咬了一口，沙浓酥香，确实极对他的口味，他点点头，说：“不错。”  
朱一龙像是得了夸奖的孩子，眉眼之间都是开心。  
白宇说：“你今天还做错了一件事。”  
朱一龙愣了一下，微蹙起眉心想了会儿，着实没想起来，便试探性地问：“请白爷指点……”  
白宇说：“我原来是不是说过，在外头不要提和我有关的事？”  
朱一龙道：“我没提……”他顿住了，忽然有点难以置信地说，“您看今晚的颁奖了？”  
白宇点点头：“没什么事，就看了看。”  
朱一龙的喜悦已经从眼睛里流淌出来了，他说：“白爷费心了。”高兴之余是小心翼翼的解释，“我……我当时想到是您专门给我做的衣服，一时没忍住……我以前从没提过，今后也绝不会再提。”  
白宇说：“你是个明星，说那种话对你影响也不好，对不对？”  
朱一龙抿着唇点点头，轻声说了句：“我不在乎。”  
白宇叹了口气，说：“幼稚。”他想了想，又问，“你什么时候走？”  
朱一龙撅了下嘴，不太高兴地回道：“明天上午，拍戏安排得很紧。”  
白宇点点头，说：“那你别折腾了，今晚在这边睡吧，我让张姨给你收拾下房间。”  
朱一龙凑上来迅速地在他唇边吻了一下，笑得像是偷腥成功的狐狸：“谢谢白爷。”  
======  
临睡前白宇像往常一样坐在床边泡了会儿脚，快到设定时间的时候有人敲房间的门。   
怎么早了两分钟，小刘一向很守时的，白宇想。小刘是这宅子的保卫之一，往常这个时间来把泡脚桶拿走的就是他。他应道：“进来吧。”  
进来的是卸了妆穿着宽松睡袍的朱一龙。  
“小刘呢？”白宇诧异地问。  
朱一龙说：“我跟他说不用来了，今晚我收拾。”  
白宇瞥了他一眼，说：“经过我同意了吗？”  
朱一龙只是笑着往里走，白宇注意到他手里还拎着只小矮凳，他弯腰把矮凳放在白宇正对面，说：“刚学了新的按脚手法，您体验体验？”  
看吧，多么贴心而正当的理由，这个年轻人总是有这么多后招等着。  
设定的时间一到，不等白宇动作，朱一龙抢先拿了擦脚巾，俯着身子帮他把脚仔仔细细地擦干净，而后把泡脚桶拎了出去。他回来坐在那个小矮凳上，自下向上仰头看着坐在床边的白宇：“来，脚伸过来。”  
他把白宇的脚放在自己膝盖上，低着头认真地摩挲脚背，揉搓脚跟，按压脚掌，每一步都有条不紊，力道也堪堪适宜，白宇忍不住眯起了眼睛。  
“舒服吗？”朱一龙低声问。  
“嗯……”白宇应了一声，说，“再重一点。”  
朱一龙曲起手指，在脚心的位置用力顶了两下。  
“哎……轻点……”白宇小声提醒。  
朱一龙抬头看了他一眼，微微一笑，说：“一会儿重一会儿轻的，到底怎么样才能让您舒服？”  
白宇听出了他话里的意思，轻笑着哼了一声，道：“就你话多。”  
朱一龙说：“都挺您的，白爷。”他垂着眼睛，认认真真地专注于手上的动作。  
白宇居高临下地看着他。  
柔和的灯光下，朱一龙平日里略显硬朗的五官线条沉静而温柔，长而浓密的睫毛覆住了垂下的眼睛，在眼睛下方留下了两小方黑色的影子，嘴唇因为使力而轻轻抿着，再往下……  
宽松的睡袍随着他的动作有些松散，原本拢在一起的领口敞开了不少，漏出半边结实的胸膛，甚至能看到里面若隐若现的胸肌。  
白宇看了一会儿，抬起此刻没有被按摩而有些无聊的右脚，伸进了敞开的衣领之中。  
朱一龙手上的动作顿了一下，没有吭声，继续按摩。  
白宇的脚掌贴在了朱一龙结实的胸膛上，感受着这具年轻的身体里的热量源源不断地从脚心传递过来，他轻轻在这胸膛上踩了踩，还挺有弹性。他登时起了玩心，几个脚趾跟弹琴似的来回骚扰了一圈，应该是有些痒，朱一龙抬起头轻笑着说道：“您别闹了。”  
他的眼睛里盛着细碎的灯光，笑容里带了点无奈的纵容。  
白宇看着他笑了笑，非但没有收回那只作乱的脚，反而脚尖一路向下划去，移到小腹位置的时候，朱一龙终于腾出来一只手，轻轻把那只脚按住了。  
白宇说：“松开。”  
朱一龙恳切地说：“白爷……”  
白宇重复了一遍：“松开。”  
朱一龙只好放开了手。  
白宇的右脚顺利地划到更下方的位置。  
朱一龙低着头，耳朵尖都红了。  
白宇笑了一声，说：“按个脚也能把你按硬了？”  
朱一龙没吭声。  
白宇的脚虚虚踩在那硬起来的性器上动了动，感觉那东西更胀大硬挺了几分。他压低了声音说：“抬起头来，看着我。”  
朱一龙听话地抬起头，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，眼角都红了，眼睛里仿佛含着水光，睡袍已经大大敞开，胸膛一半被睡袍遮掩一半漏出来的样子分外性感。  
操，这他妈是赤裸裸的色诱。  
白宇暗骂了一声，收回了那只脚。  
但他没有成功。  
朱一龙捏住了这只脚的脚腕。  
他看着白宇的眼睛，慢慢地把那大脚趾含进了嘴里。  
仿佛电流经过一般，白宇全身打了个小小的战栗。  
朱一龙吮吸舔舐着，湿漉漉的舌头轻轻撩拨，眼睛始终一眨不眨地盯着白宇的脸。  
好像口交。  
但似乎比口交还要刺激得多。  
白宇像被他的视线锁住了一样，完全动弹不得。  
朱一龙的唇舌顺着他的脚尖、脚背、脚踝，小腿、膝盖、大腿，小腹、胸膛、脖颈，一路蜿蜒上来，白宇被他按着躺在了床上。  
他发现自己喘得不像话，明明还什么都没干，却好像已经被干湿干透了。  
“白爷……”朱一龙贴着他的耳边，黏黏腻腻地喊他的名字，“您帮帮我……”  
他的手牵着白宇的一只手，覆到了自己硬得发疼的器官上。  
白宇从来从来没有给别人撸过。他是谁，他可是白爷，但凡混道上的、谈关系的、做生意的，谁没听过他的名字，谁敢不尊称一声白爷。单就这一个城市里，想给他撸的人排队都排不上号，他给自己纾解都不用动自己的手，现在有人要让他帮忙？  
白宇的手轻轻搭在那粗长的性器上，半晌没有动。  
朱一龙自己动了两下，性器在白宇的手心里蹭了蹭。  
白宇有点不适应地想要抽回手，刚抽开一点，朱一龙竟然把他的手按了回去。  
“求求您了……”年轻人在他的耳边急促地说话，声音里带了点哽咽的水汽，“白爷，离开您我都没弄过，下午就只射了一次……我想您想得发疯……”  
白宇饶是活了半辈子，也被这年轻人热烈而露骨的情话冲击得大脑一阵空白，犹疑着张开手掌，包裹住了硬挺的器官，而后轻轻地上下撸动起来。  
“对，就是这样……”朱一龙在他耳边说，“再快一点好吗……嗯……手，手指，摸一摸前面……对……”  
白宇完全听任着他的指挥，朱一龙说话时呼出的灼热气息，还有异常粗重的呼吸，全都涌进他的耳道里，让他失去了思考的能力。  
到后来他觉得自己的手都麻木了，不由自主地想要放开，朱一龙的手覆住了他的手，挣也挣不开。朱一龙的手握着他的手，他的手握着朱一龙的性器，在朱一龙的带动下继续撸动着。  
白宇好像要气哭了，又好像要急哭了，他颤着嗓子问：“怎么还不射？”  
朱一龙凑过来一下一下啄吻他的嘴唇，小声说：“就快了。”  
到最后朱一龙终于闷哼了一声射在了白宇的手中。  
白宇比自己经历了一场性事还累，整个人瘫在床上直喘气。  
朱一龙搂着他的脖子，吻他的眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇，仿佛亲不够似的。  
就这样一个瘫一个亲地过了好久，白宇终于缓过一口气来：“拿纸。”  
朱一龙愣了一下才反应过来，赶紧起身从床头抽了张纸巾出来，像托着珠宝一般珍重地托着那只手，小心翼翼地擦拭起来。  
他擦得轻柔而细致。白宇的手比一般男人都要白皙一点，手指修长，但掌心是有茧的，是握过枪的手。就是这双握过枪的漂亮的手，刚刚……  
白宇半躺在朱一龙怀里，正闭着眼睛休息养神，突然眼皮一动，睁开眼睛怒视着朱一龙。  
因为此刻，一个迅速硬起来的东西正戳着他的屁股。  



End file.
